


A comfy busride

by Mpkorver



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Lap-sitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpkorver/pseuds/Mpkorver
Summary: As always, Sock is sitting next to Jonathan in the bus. However, this time all seats are taken, and no-one else can see him...





	A comfy busride

Jonathan quickly shoved some bread into his mouth and ran to the busstop, which fortunately was close to his house.  
“You’re late!” Sock said cheerfully, waiting for him like always.  
“I hate you.” Jonathan replied with the bread still in his mouth. 

He didn’t mean it though. Yes, Sock could be annoying, but besides being a general nuisance he was funny and nice to talk to, sometimes. Jonathan felt a little less lonely and it was just nice to have Sock unconditionally at his side, whether he wanted it or not.

“It doesn’t matter though, the bus is late too.” Sock continued. “It should have arrived for a while already…”  
“Huh.” Jonathan replied.

While waiting for the bus, Sock kept annoying Jonathan. The latter would never admit that he was actually quite amused by Sock, and time passed quickly.

When the bus finally arrived, it was quite full. Jonathan found the last empty seats and sat down. Sock sat down next to him.

Since the moment Sock introduced himself to Jonathan (“I, uh, I’m a demon… and I’m here to haunt you? Wait, that was terrible”) and some more explanation (“So you’re actually a ghost?” - “Demon, actually”), Jonathan understood that no-one else could see Sock but him. 

At first he always left the seat next to him free for Sock, but to prevent anyone else to sit there, Jonathan put his bag on the seat next to him, just in case. The bag meant ‘reserved for Sock’, and with him being a demon, he could sit through the bag anyway. 

(Jonathan didn’t want to think about the nightmare he had about Sock’s spooky hole. He was both fascinated and frightened by it. Sticking something in it seemed like a horrible and a fantastic idea at the same time.)

So this time, like at any other day, Jonathan had put his bag on the seat next to him and Sock in his non-material form was sitting through it. Except that today, the bus was nearly full.

At the next stop, a girl stepped in. She looked around and found the only 'empty' seat, which was next to him.

“Hey, Jonathan, was it? Can I sit here?”

He vaguely knew her from one of their classes, but he couldn’t think of her name so quickly. Jonathan didn’t exactly dislike her so he didn’t want to be rude immediately, but he didn’t want her to sit on Sock either…  


“No… Sock is already sitting there.” he replied, panicking a little.

“Seriously, you call your bag ‘Sock’? Well, you can put your ‘Sock’ on your lap, I don’t want to stand for half an hour.” she replied, getting annoyed.

How could he explain that Sock was his invisible demon? Jonathan felt he had no choice and slowly, dramatically put his bag on the ground, near his feet. 

“Sorry Sock…” he whispered.

“Thank you.” What’s-her-name said in a ‘finally’ tone. She sat down cross-legged, put on headphones and opened her book.

Meanwhile, Sock had to act fast. Hypothetically he could have just kept sitting there, but he didn’t want to sit through a stranger. He quickly jumped on Jonathan’s lap. Since he didn’t want to sit through Jonathan either (such an intimate hug was a little too early in their friendship, he figured), he materialised. 

Jonathan was surprised, but he couldn’t help to make a small smile when he felt Sock’s weight on his lap. He didn’t dare to admit that it was a nice feeling, and he felt vaguely warm in his stomach. Their height difference seemed perfect for comfortable lap-sitting.

Sock smiled back. Jonathan looked next to him. The girl had only eyes for her book and only ears for her music. Jonathan carefully wrapped his arms around Sock, who smiled wider and shifted a bit closer until he sat comfortable, leaning against Jonathan.

They knew they didn’t have to say anything so in a comfortable silence they continued their way to school. Jonathan was almost disappointed when they arrived and he had to get up. He secretly hoped that on the way back, the bus would be full again.


End file.
